The Mario and Luigi Rant
by Blob Man 316
Summary: A random rant that Mario has and it's unreadable. It also makes no sense what so ever.


this might be hard to read, but... it might be worth it, i dunno.

The Supe Cool Mario Rant

Mario:thisissoawsoemifinallygottohavemyownrantandthisisawsomebecauseofthatandsuffandjunkbutpleasedon'tjudgemebecauseyournotmewait thatmadenosenseohwellbutwhyamitalkingsofastandwhyisthetextthingyallstucktogetherohwellwhocaresnoonethatswhoandwowiwantafreeziandsomescissorsnotjusttocutmyfreeziesbuttocutotherpeopleandstuffwowineedadisconapandjeffhardyisahomelesstransvestiteandpeachishotandluigiis gayohyesheisveryverygayand123456789heyiknowthealphabetandilikecheeseonabunonthepatioandwherevergoodtimesarehadandnowbacktoth enewsreportermariohieverybodyimmarioandyoualreadyknowthatsoletsjustgetonwithourlivesandwowlookatthattreeitssosmallimeanhugeandnowb acktomariobeingabitchmariohiimafoolishbitchthatusedtobeaplumberandisnowabooserslashloserslashmagicalpicturethatifyoustareatlongenough turnsintosomethimagicland2plus2equalszeroandfourpintsyimgoodatspaceandnowimgoingtogotobedwhilesleepingmariomadethefollowingnoise sohmanilovesleepingiwishicouldwakeupsoicouldgobacktobedwakeuptimeyailikepeanutbutterjellytimemanitissoawsomethatitmakesmewanttota keadumponmyselfwhatthehooplwwasthatsupposedtomeananywaysilikekittiecatsandwowlookatthatbigspideronthecomputeritsjustsohugeiwantto eatitandcalluptheinsaneclownposseandtellthemthatirandomlyateaspideronmycomputerandivejustrelizedthatmymeaninginlifeistolivelongandprosp erandwowmyhandsaregettingkindatiredfromallthetypingandfoolishmonkeyyoushouldknowthatyoucanneverwinagainstthedualactionshubopperhah ahahahavictoryismineandwowmynameismarioandthepersonwhosaysthatisnamedthatoneguyimeanstewieordoimeanjackiechanwowjeffhardydan ceslikeaturtlewithabzookalikeonhaloheheexplodeynoisesmakesuperduperultramegamariogoallfunkatronicandilikegarbagecanlidsonmyheadwith printersonmyheadandyageorgeruleswhoeverthatisandwootalmostmidnightandivebeentalkingallnightlonguntilwoopsieifartedinmyunderwearandiundergroundbabyrealundergroundbabyfromfarawaythislookslikeabunchofrandomlettersandyabutdontbefooledbythenumberonthesideofmybrokhipwaitilikepizzanotfreeziesandyaweeeeiliketosingtheweeesongfromfunnyjunkyagonadsandstrifewhateverthatmeansandifeellikeijustateadualengineshoebopperandfunnynessandcottoncandyanpopsiclesandfroggutsalloverthesidewalkandareyoudownwiththeclowyetbecauseifyournotthenillhavetoshootyouwithmydualengineshobopperandwhydoikeepmentioningdualengineshouboppersandohmygoditsjackiechanandehheehehehehehilikethisthisbecauseitlookslikeyourfacehahathatwasfunnyjustlikemegoingupsideyourheadandlookitsdaveyhavoktryingtosteelmakeupfromjadejustlikewheniwasfoundinaplanecrashmebeingtheonlyonealiveeatingeveryoneelseandwhentheyfoundmeiwasjustabouttositdowntoafeastofaplanesaetandajuggaloandtheysaidcomewithmeshaggywe'llgiveyoufreeticketstothechickenshowandyoucansitfrontrowforityouknowthechickenshowthatiwastalkingaboutandyalookabutterflyheheheheilikethatoneguyyouknowbrakandmeatwadandzorakandyalookattheefffivemoneymakerwhateverthatisandyaimalmostdonethisrantofstupididtyandnospacesandrandomnessicitywowthatsantidisestablishmentarionismhahaimadeupanewwordohwaitdoesthatwordalreadyexistohwellwhosupforsomegrilledcheesesandhicheswithjoeandjoeyyathatwillbejustjollyyouknowwithviolentjandshaggytwodopeandyabyebyefornowstaytunedforanallnewepisodeofdragonpauseballpausezyalookatthatlogomuahahagotomyspaceitssupercoolandithadthatoneguyyouknowfrylockandyaimgonnaprintthisstorythingyonceimdoenrantingsaidmariobutwaithisisarantandnotaworddocumentorsomethingandjunkandisntfinalfantasyawsomewithcloudsavingtheowrldfromdangerandcraplikethatwakawakawakayathatwasfunheyisntthatoneofthepeoplesnamesonfinalfantasytenorsomethinghahaithinkimdonerantingnowohnoishouldnthavesaidthatnowtheregonnatakemetothemushroomhouseahhhidontwannagotothemushroomhouseandyaimnotevensurewhatsgonnahappennextzeekyboogydoogworldgosplodeyohcrapbangbangtisthistheendofthepeoplesmariodotdotdot

oh my freaking god that took a lot of time and ill post a second chapter of the readable version at the end. but next is the Luigi rant. i'll also make a readable version of that to... sorry that it goes sideways and not up and down...byebye


End file.
